Amor y madreselvas
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Lo único más emocionante que comenzar tu educación en Hogwarts es pensar en el amor que podrías encontrar ahí. Y para Louis Weasley "amor" es nombre propio. One-shot. Regalo para SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy, San Valentín Invisible del foro The Ruins.


_¡Oló! Bueno, ésto es ooootro San Valentín Invisible del foro The Ruins :3 Faltaron algunos regalitos de elaborar, y me ofrecí a hacer uno. Y éste regalito que, por cierto, me encantó escribir, es para... para... *redoble de tambores* **SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy** *ovación* _

_Casey había pedido: "Un fic sobre Louis enamorado con la idea del dia de San Valentin. Como a los doce años, tal y como se imagina a un niño frances enamorado de la idea del amor, de lo que podría ser. A ser posible, que se integrase la idea de su parte francesa, algo bastante romántico. Lo lamento, pero soy una empalagosa total en lo que a personajes se refiere (dialogo no: absolutamente no algo como el "yo te quiero; no, yo te quiero maaaas). ¿Se entiende? Sin embargo, el One-Shot solo debe tratar de Louis, y su familia si se desea, pero centrado en ese Weasley. Eso es todo."_

_Bueno, aquí está tu fic. Exclusivo de Louis W. Delacour y sus ensoñaciones del amor en Hogwarts al estilo francés xD Espero te agrade tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. :3_

_Disclaimer: Ya...Nada me pertenece. Desafortunadamente. Sólo la idea y las ganas de escribir... Ah, y la hermosa Elendil. Ésa lechuza es mía. XD_

* * *

**Amor y madreselvas**

**...**

"_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender"  
-__ Françoise Sagan__, escritora francesa -_

"_El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto."  
__- François de la Rochefoucauld, escritor francés -_

**...**

- Pero ya, Louis. En quince minutos te quiero ver ya en tu cama.

- Sí mamá, sí.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose suavemente le permitió volver a posar sus ojos en las estrellas que titilaban del otro lado del cristal. Suspiró por enésima vez, y sonrió.  
En una semana comenzaría clases en Hogwarts. Ya tenía todo listo, incluso su mascota: _Elendil_, una hermosa lechuza que se acababa de ir a cazar. En resumen, todo estaba perfecto, y aun así sentía el temblor de la expectación en el cuerpo.  
Porque no era precisamente Hogwarts lo que emocionaba al pequeño de doce años, no. Lo que lo emocionaba era algo que su padre había dicho en el desayuno ése día.

"_- Te encantará hijo, ya lo verás. Los pasillos, los jardines, tus compañeros… Aaaaahh – Bill suspiró –…Y tus compañeras. Todos se enamoran por primera vez en los pasillos de Hogwarts... O al menos de alguien que anduvo por ellos un tiempo._

_Él le dirigió una brillante mirada a su esposa, que sonreía disimuladamente mientras seguía desayunando._

_- ¿De verdad papá?_

_- De verdad. Tus tíos, yo mismo… Hasta tu hermana…_

_- ¡Papá! – chilló Victorie, sonrojada._

_- …Todos caen en Hogwarts, Louis. Todos caen."_

Todos caen.

Louis sonrió, imaginándose Hogwarts como una nueva y mejorada "Ciudad del amor", llena de luces y delicados perfumes que embotaban los sentidos. Y chocolates. Muchos chocolates. A las mujeres les encantaban los chocolates. O al menos eso decía papá. Y debía de ser cierto, pues cuando iban a París a visitar a la familia de mamá, había tiendas de flores, chocolates y perfumes por todos lados. Y lucecitas en los cafés, donde había muchas parejas platicando, tomadas de la mano…  
Louis suspiró – de nuevo – mientras se imaginaba los enormes pasillos de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Rubia, como mamá y Victorie? No, le gustaba muchísimo más el cabello negro azulado de Dominique. Sí, definitivamente pelinegra. ¿O pelirroja, como papá? ¿Qué tal castaña? Bueno, no importaba, pero sería hermosa. Y en San Valentín – su día favorito del año, cabe aclarar – le tendría que llevar chocolates, y flores. Madreselvas. Ésas son las que dan en Francia, mamá me ha dicho que significan unión y amor generoso. Con una tarjeta de ésas que los enamorados compran…

Unos golpecitos en su ventana lo despertaron de su ensoñación. Parpadeó, y vio a la lechuza marrón que había estado contemplando sin verla en realidad. Los grandes ojos amarillos lo miraban, atentos.

- ¡_Elendil_!– se apresuró el niño a abrirle la ventana y el ave entró volando, posándose en su percha – Lo siento.

_Elendil_ ululó en tono de reproche.

- Tengo una explicación, lo prometo… Hogwarts, _Elendil_, Hogwarts. ¡Será maravilloso! Te encantará. Papá dice que hay una Torre de Lechuzas. ¡Imagina eso! ¡Oh! – el rubio dio un brinquito hacia su lechuza que lo observaba, curiosa – ¡Estoy seguro que tú también te enamorarás,_ Elendil_! ¡Y en una Torre! ¡Qué bonito!

El ave, que ya había comenzado a limpiarse cuidadosamente las plumas, no parecía estar nada interesada en el romántico ambiente de Torres y lechuzas macho que su amo le cantaba.

-…E irán a cazar juntos, _Elendil_. Algo así como yo con…yo con… – Louis abrió y cerró la boca varias veces –…con ella. Sí, con _ella_. Le escribiré poemas – continuó el niño, emocionado – Y en San Valentín pasaremos todo el día juntos. Nos tomaremos de la mano y yo le diré lo bonita que se ve ése día, así como papá le dice a mamá…

Y el canturreo del niño continuó, para gusto de su mascota que entre pluma y pluma lo miraba, entretenida.

La llevaría a París con su familia, definitivamente. Pasearían tomados de la mano por la Torre Eiffel, por la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, irían al Louvre, al Museo de la Música…  
¿Cómo sería estar enamorado? ¿Sería como en las películas lo pintan? Sentir que vuelas en vez de caminar, y tener una sonrisa en el rostro todo el día… Y que tus ojos brillen al verla. Sí, seguramente así era. Platicar todo el día de nada en especial, y cuando tuviera algún problema escucharla y comprenderla. Porque mamá decía que el amor no es sólo querer, es comprender, es apoyar cuando el otro tenga un problema.

- Como en las historias antiguas, _Elendil_, un caballero debe ayudar a su dama.

Sí, salvarla de dragones. Abrirle la puerta, acercarle la silla al comer juntos, cantarle cuando ella no pudiera dormir… Eso sería un problema si su amada no era de la misma casa. Pero bueno, no hay límites cuando uno quiere de verdad.

- ¡No hay obstáculos, _Elendil_! – Brincó Louis a su cama, emocionado, con un puñito en alto – ¡Nada me separará de ella! Ni la Torre más alta de Hogwarts, ni sanciones o castigos que… Bueno, eso quizá dificulte un poco todo… ¡Pero nada importará, absolutamente nada evitará que ella y yo estemos juntos!

- Y nada evitará que te vayas a la cama ahora mismo, jovencito – lo interrumpió una voz desde la entrada de su cuarto. Al voltear, avergonzado, vio a su madre que entraba, sonriente.

- Pero mamá – se quejó el niño – Aún no tengo sueño… Yo…

- Es ya muy tarde y debes dormir, Louis – sentenció su madre – Y si me obedeces, te diré un secreto.

Él se mordió el labio: amaba los secretos. Así que no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse en su mullida cama y permitir que su madre lo arropara. La observó cerrar la ventana y acercarse a la cama. La mujer le pasó una mano por el rubio cabello.

- El secreto, hijo – le susurró – Es que el verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de él, pero pocos lo han visto… Y los que lo han visto no lo estaban buscando, simplemente se les cruzó en el camino.

Louis la miró atentamente, y sonrió. No entendía muy bien la frase, seguramente mañana con la luz del día y muchas más horas para pensar en ella y en su futura amada a la que le regalaría madreselvas y chocolates en San Valentín…

El niño ya no alcanzó a pensar más, pues se sumergió en sueños de amores, flores y secretos. Fleur Delacour sonrió y apagó definitivamente la luz con la varita.  
_Elendil_ ululó suavemente desde su percha, y también se quedó dormida.


End file.
